


Так океан любит скалы

by TinARu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Goretober 2019, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Не правда ли они сталкивались, как океан о скалы?





	Так океан любит скалы

**Author's Note:**

> Cредней графичности описание убийства.  
Хейт Флоренции, not even sorry. 
> 
> Тина никогда не писала ганнигрэмы, так что простите.

Вы бывали во Флоренции?

Колыбель Возрождения и хранительница изумрудных мраморных стен дуомо Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоере. Матерь великих творцов и мыслителей. Второй Рим. 

Итальянская жемчужина, не так ли?

Ганнибал любил Флоренцию. Уилл не раз слушал его пространные рассказы о величии соборов и красоте улиц, о неповторимой атмосфере. Отчетливо помнил их встречу в галерее Уффици перед “Весной” Боттичелли. Сколько невысказанной боли и понимания было в том моменте. Столько томления, не нашедшего выход в очередном столкновении.

Не правда ли они сталкивались, как океан о скалы? Толщи воды со всей страстью обрушивались на каменный утес. Это сражение длилось вечность. Волны каждый раз обращались пеной. Камни с каждым ударом стачивались еще на миллиметр. На уничтожение скал ушли бы тысячелетия. И океан стал бы свободен и смог бы разрушать кого-нибудь другого. 

Так и Ганнибал наверняка уже переключился на другого глупца, сраженного очарованием океана. 

Уилл любил реки, рыбалку, собак. Не очень — зрительный контакт. И ненавидел Флоренцию. Вонючую, древнюю и слишком гордую. Холодную, как воды океана. Флоренция отпугивала его дворцами, толпами туристов, крикливыми уличными торговцами. Роскошь, смешавшись с простотой, не стала чем-то современным и стильным. Она просто осталась океаном, разрушающим бедные скалы. 

Так почему же Уилл здесь? Вновь покинутый, вновь одинокий. Ганнибал оставил его на пляже у утеса, откуда Уилл утянул его за собой в приступе дикой любви и столь же дикой ненависти. Ненависти к своим страхам и внутренним запретам. 

Почему Ганнибал бросил его там? Почему ушел, словно морской отбой, но так и не обрушил свои волны вновь? Уилл сделан из достаточно твердой породы, чтобы раскрошить его в мелкую крошку понадобилось бы не одна тысяча лет. Но где волны, где прибой, где Ганнибал?

***

Уилл отпил очередной глоток уже не столь обжигающего чая и обвел взглядом площадь Сантиссима Аннунциата. Красиво. Мертво. Все, как и вчера. Все, как и позавчера. Все, как и неделю назад. Ах, точно, на прошлой неделе был еще дождь. 

Он устал ждать, но вместе с тем не хотел встречи. Было что-то утешительное в том, чтобы не видеть эту насквозь ранящую проницательность и бесконечную нужду в глазах Ганнибала. Но Уилл верил, что дождется.

Потому что прошла неделя с тех пор, как он смог сотворить нечто замечательное из некогда уродливого. 

Потому что целую неделю вся полиция Флоренции пыталась найти безумца, повторившего безупречную “Весну” Боттичелли из частей тел чиновников, обвиняемых в краже средств на реставрацию соборов Тосканы. Обрушившиеся перекрытия и все такое. 

Главным достижением он считал красноту накидки Венеры на своем полотне. Так гордился тем, как смог сорвать кожу с ублюдка, на которого неоднократно сыпались жалобы на домогательства и даже насилие. Уилл очень старался. Даже не ради себя или Ганнибала. И уж точно не во имя искусства. Во имя справедливости, возможно? 

Кто знает.

*** 

Вечерами он пристрастился гулять по мостам Флоренции. Воды Арно утешали его и примиряли с мрачной аурой города. Уилл даже испытывал долю симпатии к Понте Веккьо, старичку-старьевщику, нисколько не сгорбившемуся под тяжестью лавок и магазинчиков. 

Река дарила надежду, что воду можно если не покорить, то обойти. Поставить каменные мосты. Чтобы вода не разрушала камни так быстро. Чтобы не утекала от них никогда. Вечность друг с другом. Что может быть лучше?

Уилл перегнулся через мраморное ограждение в странном оцепенении. Может, ему прыгнуть снова? Вытащит ли его кто-нибудь в это раз? 

Найдет ли его Ганнибал?

— Уилл, не стоит. — Прохладные пальцы обхватили запястье. Они были не менее мраморными, чем ограждение моста. Так не подходили к смуглой коже Уилла.

— Не знаю. Все, что я делаю в последнее время — это прыгаю. — Уилл не стал оборачиваться. Вдруг это мираж? Вдруг он в бреду? — Но меня не ловят. 

— Ты хочешь быть пойманным? Ранее ты желал летать свободным. — Шелковый голос так близко, что Уилл способен лишь закрыть глаза. И наконец обернуться. — Весна прекрасна, спасибо за нее. Жаль, что я не увидел ее собственными глазами.

— О чем...Что? — От неожиданности Уилл запнулся и наконец посмотрел на Ганнибала. Волосы чуть длиннее, чем раньше, но в остальном это был все тот же человек. Человек, который бросил его на пляже. Одного. — Тебя не было в городе?

— Увы. Но стоило мне увидеть фотографию, как я примчался в мгновение ока. — На губах Ганнибала появилась грустная улыбка. — Ты создал шедевр. 

— Тебе же нравится во Флоренции, — невпопад ответил Уилл и приблизился на шаг. 

— А ты ее ненавидишь. Но вот мы здесь. Вновь.

Молчание не было долгим. Но не было оно и мимолетным. Им никогда не требовалось столько слов, сколько остальным людям. Тишины это тоже касалось. Лишь взгляд, лишь наклон головы, лишь тень улыбки. 

— Ты бросил меня на пляже.

— Ты сбросил меня со скалы. 

Рука на его запястье чуть сместилась, накрыв тыльную сторону ладони. Уилл, не глядя, повернул кисть и переплел их пальцы. 

— Я любя, — со смешком покачал он головой. 

— Тогда твоя любовь разрушающая. 

— Так океан любит скалы. 

Ганнибал второй рукой погладил щеку Уилла, провел подушечками пальцев по шраму под глазом и задержался у уголка губ. И улыбнулся. 

— А скалы любят океан.


End file.
